


You're Hot

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Miraculous Acts of Kindness [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward, Crushes, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Marichat, Marichat May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Marinette gets aged up about ten years from an akuma.  The changes are subtle but pack a wallop.  Chat finds himself unaccountably rude, but damn, cute Princess got hot.





	You're Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyNChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/gifts).



> This directly follows "Staffing Issues." I'll try to write the remainder of these in order, but can't pawmise.

 "Hey Maman, Papa," Marinette waved as she trudged through the bakery.

"Good gracious, what happened to you?" her mother demanded.  The few customers joined her parents to gawk at her.

Ugh.  "Akuma," she said with a sigh.  God she wanted a nap.  "I guess I'll be like this until Ladybug and Chat Noir take care of it."  She shrugged.  "It's not… **bad** , is it?"  She hadn't had a chance to look in a mirror.  Maybe she was so tired because she was ancient.

"Nooooo."  Her mother said hesitantly.  "Just different."

"Would it be all right if I take a few photos?" her father asked.  "I'm curious how accurate this is."

Marinette shrugged.  "Sure."  She half wanted to assemble a photo album of all the odd things that had been done to her in nearly five years of superhero work.  "But if it's super embarrassing, please don't share it."

Her father pulled out his cell phone and snapped a few photos, one with her mother.  Then she was released to drag herself up the steps to her room.  She toed off her shoes and crawled into her bunk.  "You doing okay Tikki?"

"Yup."  The little red being floated into Marinette's view, landing on her pillow.  "All charged and ready when the Chronologer shows back up."

"Great," Marinette mumbled.  "Wake me if she turns back up."  She set her phone on the shelf her kwami liked to use when she had to keep an eye on the news and the Ladyblog.  

* * *

"Oh… wow."  The words were almost reverent, even to his own ears.  Marinette must have been out and about during the akuma attack, though he hadn't seen her.  He was used to eighteen year old Marinette, with her slightly rounded cheeks and subtle curves.  She hoped her clothes had been altered with the aging, because he doubted her hips would have been comfortable in those shorts otherwise.  "You awake, there, Princess?" he asked, forcibly dragging his eyes away from her butt.  

Taking a deep breath, she rolled over, bumping into him.  "Hmmm?"  She opened her eyes and blinked groggily up at him.  

Chat Noir sat on the edge of her bed, looking down at her.  "So you got hit, huh?"  His hand cupped her cheek, less full than usual, her chin more prominent.  "The Chronologer got Ladybug, **too-ooo**."  His voice went from a soothing whisper to a squeak as she nuzzled his palm with her cheek.

"Hmmm, Chat?"  Seeming to come awake all at once, she pushed herself up.  "Oh.  Hi.  I didn't expect to see you until later."

He smiled, nervous that he shouldn't have come.  "Is it okay that I'm here?"

She nodded and rubbed her eyes.  "It's always nice to see you."

He felt his breath falter just a little.  It was still a new enough response to her that it caught him off guard.  "That's nice to know."  He climbed down into her bedroom.  "I had an unexpected opening in my schedule."

"Thanks to the akuma?" she asked, slowly following him.

"Yup."  Steeling himself to be charming as hell, and preparing his flirt in advance, he turned to her, his arms out to his sides.  "And as you know, free time **is** Princess time."

She grinned at him, her hair loose and messy.  He would have called it bed-head, but now that he was noticing it, he was pretty sure his photographers and stylists would have called it something else entirely.  Nope, nope, nope.  Mustn't frame sweet Marinette in terms of sex.  She was his friend.  His very gorgeous friend who he'd apparently developed a crush on sometime in the last few weeks, or maybe earlier and he just didn't realize it.  His kind and adorable friend who had done something so suggestive with his baton last time they met, that it had shown up in his dreams the last three nights.  He was a gentleman and he was **not** going to objectify her.  At least not when she was standing in front of him.  But damn, it was hard not to.

"You okay, Chat?" she asked, walking a little closer and moving a bit more smoothly now that she was really awake.

"Uhh, yeah," he mumbled.  Oh god.  He was definitely staring at her chest, and that was so rude.  He looked away.

"You… um…"

"S-sorry," he stammered.  "It's just so hot seeing you… I mean, you're hot… uh you were already lovely, but in a couple of years, you're apparently going to turn into a total babe."  He slapped his hand over his mouth.  What the hell, brain?  It was true, but still.  Not the kind of thing you blurt out.

She giggled.  "Really?"  Her smile was huge and pleased.

He nodded.  "And apparently I'm a little tired, because I don't seem to to have a filter right now."  He looked down at her feet, bare with black nail polish on the toes.  His face was on fire, he had to be blushing.

Her cute feet moved closer to him, and after a moment her hand was under his chin.  "You want to look?" she asked.  "I don't mind."  A hint of pink kissed her cheeks.  "I'm not used to being someone worth oogling."  She stepped back and did a slow turn, rocking her hips.  She held her arms up, then brought her hands down slowly in a way that drew attention to all her enhanced assets.

"You are…" he said faintly.  "I mean, you were already worth looking at, Princess, but I've gotta say, I can't keep my eyes off you now."

"I like looking at you, sometimes, too, you know," her voice was soft and low, and the rest of his body seemed to have joined his face in the blush fest.  Fortunately she couldn't see it.  

" **Really**?" he asked, squeaking in surprise.   Oh yeah.  He was so suave **.**

She nodded.  "Is that okay?"

"Yeah."  It came out more like a sigh.  He shook his head, trying to get back on track.  "Knowing this is what you're going to look like in about ten years, Adrien's insane if he doesn't snatch you up."

She rolled her eyes.  "He's not that shallow."

"Neither am I," he insisted.  "But you're hitting all my happy buttons right now."  Shit.  That was almost as bad as the staff comment  at their photo shoot.  Why was he losing his ability to talk normal around her all of a sudden?

Her smirk was pure mischief.  "Anyway, I'm trying to move on from Adrien, remember."

No-no-no!  He didn't want her to do that.  His hand over his mouth kept those words from being shared.

"Let me know if you can think of anyone else who might be interested, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> Marichat May, Day 11, Aged Up Marinette  
> Tried to do this as 30 minute speed write, but I kept getting interrupted and had to abandon it until this morning.  
> This is also a continuation of my [Miraculous Acts of Kindness](http://archiveofourown.org/series/714990) series proposed by [Squirrellygirlart](https://squirrellygirlart.tumblr.com/post/160090522213/hey-my-followers-miraculous-acts-of-kindness) on Tumblr. AmyNChan has been a pretty consistent commenting voice on all my ML stories, and I wanted her to know how much I appreciate that. She also keeps a pretty level head about writer/fan interactions over on Tumblr, and does a nice job voicing a dissenting opinion in a tactful fashion. You can find her on [Tumblr](http://amynchan.tumblr.com/) or check out her wonderful and diverse stories [here on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan). I would have preferred to give her an angst piece, because it's something she does well, but I can't do angst right now. Hopefully awkward flirting is a good substitute.


End file.
